mauvaises décisions, bonnes décisions
by pieces of a shattered dream
Summary: Eine schlecht getroffene Entscheidung bringt House und Cuddy näher


Eigentlich war es ein Tag, wie jeder andere. Pünktlich um 8 Uhr betrat ich das Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, dessen Leiterin ich bin. Wie üblich ging ich in mein Büro und arbeitete den üblichen Stapel von Patientenakten ab, welche meist nur eine einfache Unterschrift erforderten. Ungeduldig und gespannt sah ich immer wieder auf meine Armbanduhr. Natürlich wartete ich darauf, dass ein Mitglied aus dem Ärzteteam von Dr. Gregory House in mein Büro gestürmt kam. Für gewöhnlich ging es um irgendwelche absurden Behandlungsmethoden, die House für angemessen hielt. Gegen 12 Uhr wunderte ich mich, dass der alltägliche Ansturm ausblieb, als auch schon meine Bürotüre im hohen Bogen aufflog und Dr. Chase in meinem Büro stand. Ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Begrüßung kam er auf mich zu und stellte sich mir gegenüber auf der anderen Seite meines Schreibtisches.

„ Was denkt sich dieser Kerl eigentlich? Entschuldigen sie die Frage aber was genau läuft da zwischen ihnen beiden, dass er sich jedes Mal die Frechheit herausnimmt ihre Anweisungen und Richtlinien zu übergehen? Ich meine irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht, wozu sind sie seine Vorgesetzte, wenn er sowieso tut was er will? "

„Okay erstens: Da läuft überhaupt nichts zwischen House und mir und wenn doch, dann geht sie das kein bisschen was an. Und zweitens: Was hat er diesmal angestellt?"

„House!!", ich riss die Türe zu seinem Büro auf. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Füße darauf abgelegt und warf einen Apfel, der wahrscheinlich sein Mittagessen darstellen sollte, in die Luft um ihn wieder aufzufangen und ihn erneut zu werfen. Wie schon gesagt, ein Tag wie jeder andere. Mit sehr genervtem Blick fing er an zu reden, ohne mich anzusehen, geschweige denn den Apfel beiseite zu legen.

„Wer hat mich heute hintergangen?"

„Das werde ich ihnen gerade sagen. House..", genervt schaute ich dem Apfel zu, der immer noch an der selben Stelle durch den Raum flog, „.. legen sie den verdammten Apfel weg und sehen sie mich an. So kann ich mich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten."

„Sie wollen sich nicht mit mir unterhalten, sie haben wieder einmal vor mit mir zu streiten, weil ich ihre Krankenhausvorschriften übergangen habe" Trotzdem legte er sein Essen aus der Hand und wendete mir sein Gesicht zu.

„Sie wissen, welche Auswirkungen diese Behandlung auf einen Erwachsenen haben kann?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja das weiß ich, Dr. Cuddy!", sein Tonfall ließ allerdings erkennen, dass ihm diese Auswirkungen einerlei waren.

„Und sie wissen auch, …", versuchte ich es noch einmal, in der Hoffnung er würde mir vielleicht einmal zuhören, „… dass das Mädchen erst 14 ist?"

„Ja" War die einzige Antwort die ich von ihm bekam. Doch nach einiger Zeit fing er an wirklich mit mir zu sprechen. Er klärte mich über alle Fakten des Falles auf und meinte, dass es der einzige Weg wäre das Mädchen noch zu retten. Auch sei er sich über die Auswirkungen und langzeitigen Schäden bewusst, die sie davontragen könnte, versicherte mir aber, dass er den besten Arzt des Krankenhauses mit dieser Operation vertrauen würde und er keine Gründe für ein Fehlschlagen sehe. Das seltsame war, dass er sich scheinbar wirklich um das Wohlergehen des kleinen Mädchens sorgte und ihm tatsächlich etwas an ihr lag, was selten genug vorkam. Ich weiß nicht warum und wie er es geschafft hatte, aber zum ersten Mal in meiner ganzen Karriere, stimmte ich dem Behandlungsvorschlag von House sofort zu. Ein fataler Fehler, wie ich später an diesem Tag noch herausfinden würde.

Eigentlich hätten mir schon Zweifel über meine Entscheidung kommen sollen, als House´s ganzes Team versuchte mich zu überzeugen die OP abzublasen. Spätestens aber, als Caitlins Eltern mich aufsuchten hätte ich meinen Entschluss zurückziehen müssen. Stadtdessen versicherte ich ihnen, dass es zwar zu erheblichen Komplikationen kommen kann, wir jedoch den besten Arzt auf diesem Gebiet an unserem Krankenhaus hätten und dieser auch die OP durchführen würde. Außerdem war es ihre letzte Chance diesen Tag zu Überleben. Die beiden richteten ihre Entscheidung nach meinem Vertrauen in den operierenden Arzt, Dr. House und sein Team. Schließlich unterschrieben die beiden die Einverständniserklärung und so konnte Caitlin vorbereitet werden.

Arbeiten konnte ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich war wieder zurück in meinem Büro, wo ich eigentlich die Patientenakten fertigstellen sollte, wobei ich vor gut 2 Stunden unterbrochen wurde. Ich schlug die Mappe ganz oben auf dem Stapel auf, überflog drei Sätze und schlug sie wieder zu. Ich war einfach nicht in der Lage jetzt diese Berichte durchzulesen und zu unterschreiben. Meine Gedanken flogen immer wieder in Operationssaal 2, wo gerade die 14 jährige Caitlin Turner in einer mehrstündigen OP am Gehirn, die normalerweise nur bei Patienten über 30 durchgeführt wurde und dort schon verheerende Folgen hatte, operiert werden sollte. Eigentlich war das unvorstellbar und ich stellte mir die Konsequenzen vor, die das ganze für mich haben würde, wenn die OP schief ging. Natürlich war ich niemals darauf gefasst gewesen, dass dieser Fall wirklich eintreten würde.

Eine gute Stunde operierten sie nun schon und ich erfuhr noch keine schlechteren Nachrichten. Die Patientenakten lagen aber dennoch unberührt auf meinem Schreibtisch. Als plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde, riss mich das Geräusch aus meinen Gedanken. Erst dachte ich, ich würde Halluzinieren, doch dann merkte ich, dass ich Hellwach und klar war. Vor mir stand Dr. Allison Cameron, eine Ärztin aus House´s Team und nebenbei meine beste Freundin, in ihrem OP Kittel. Sie trug noch ihre Handschuhe und den Mundschutz. Sogar die Brille hatte sie nicht abgenommen. Was mich jedoch total aus der Bahn warf war, dass alles, was sie trug, mit Blut bedeckt war. Aus ihren Augen liefen die Tränen und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie mir endlich erzählen konnte, was passiert war. Allerdings konnte ich es mir zu dem Zeitpunkt schon bildlich vorstellen und stürmte an ihr vorbei den Gang entlang auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Zwei Stockwerke tiefer stieg ich aus, zog mir im vorbeigehen einen OP Kittel über und hielt mir eine Maske vor den Mund, als ich den Saal betrat. Ich konnte nur noch sehen, wie sie gerade den leblosen Körper vom OP Tisch trugen und die verbliebenen OP Helfer das Blut von den Wänden und dem Boden wuschen. Andere räumten die Werkzeuge auf. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Türe um meine Gedanke zu sortieren. House, der noch damit beschäftigt war seinen Teil zum OP Bericht beizutragen, da er der behandelnde Arzt war, kam auf mich zu und lehnte sich mit der gleichen Mine wie ich, neben mich an die Wand. Er sah mich lange eindringlich an, bevor er sein Gesicht von mir abwendete. Mir kam es so vor als könne er mir nicht in die Augen sehen, da er weiß, dass ich seinetwegen nun eine Menge Ärger am Hals habe.

„Eine ihrer Arterien ist gerissen. Wir können nicht sagen, ob sie den Druck einfach nicht ausgehalten hat…"

„….oder ob ihr sie ausversehen angeschnitten habt.", beendete ich den Satz. Er nickte nur.

Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ ich den Raum wieder und bereitete mich auf die Vorwürfe von Caitliln´s Eltern vor, die ganz sicher kommen würden. Schließlich war ich diejenige, die ihnen noch Gut zuredete. Das Gespräch verlief kürzer, allerdings aggressiver als ich erwartete.

„ Wenn sie uns nicht noch zu dieser Operation ermutigt hätten, würde unsere Tochter jetzt vielleicht noch ein paar schöne Tage bei uns verbringen. Machen sie sich ruhig darauf gefasst, dass dies noch Folgen haben wird. Sie werden demnächst von unserem Anwalt hören und dann schauen wir doch mal wie viel sie ihren tollen Ärzten wirklich vertrauen."

Ich konnte nicht ein Wort sagen, da waren sie auch schon verschwunden und verließen so schnell wie möglich das Krankenhaus.

Während die Türe aufging überlegte ich mir, wer sich nun schon wieder über House beschweren würde. Zu meiner Überraschung jedoch stand er höchstpersönlich in der Türe. In seiner Hand hielt er zwei Karten für ein Theater hier in der Nähe. Er kam zu mir rüber und setzte sich neben mich auf die kleine Couch, die in der Ecke stand. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich ihm überhaupt nicht böse. Normalerweise schaffte er es, mich schon allein mit seiner Anwesenheit auf die Palme zu bringen. Heute jedoch war irgendwie alles anders. Erst stimmte ich ihm bei dieser OP zu ohne groß nachzudenken und nun saß er neben mir in meinem Büro und ich fing nicht an ihn anzuschreien oder rauszuschmeißen. Ich weiß selbst nicht was mit mir los war heute, doch plötzlich fand ich mich weinend in seinen Armen wieder und er hielt mich fest und versuchte mich zu trösten. Ich betete nur, dass jetzt keiner diesen Raum betreten würde.

„Ich hab das Gespräch mitbekommen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist. Ich hätte sie nicht dazu überreden sollen. Ich wusste natürlich, was alles passieren kann aber ich habe trotzdem darauf bestanden. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid."

„Schon gut. Ich bin genauso daran schuld. Wieso habe ich mich gerade heute von ihnen überzeugen lassen? Eigentlich hätte ich ihnen diese OP verbieten müssen." Ich wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen und löste mich aus seinen Armen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es mit Worten bei ihnen niemals wieder gut Machen kann und auch sonst ist es eine große Sache. Aber ich würde gerne heute schon damit anfangen. Was halten sie davon, wenn ich sie als Entschuldigung ins Theater einlade?"

Ich schaute ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, willigte dann jedoch ein. Er verließ das Zimmer und meinte er würde in zwei Stunden vorbei kommen und mich abholen.

Ich versuchte mein lauthals klingelndes Handy unter einem Stapel Klamotten zu finden und konnte mich gerade noch ins Badezimmer retten, bevor es aufhörte.

„Ja? Scheiße Allison ich bin zu spät! Gib mir eine Stunde, dann bin ich im Krankenhaus. Nein House hab ich nicht gesehen und auch nichts von ihm gehört! Okay bis gleich!"

Ich öffnete die Türe und ging zurück in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ ich mich noch einmal zurück auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich habe als Entschuldigung irgendwie mehr bekommen als erwartet." Ich drehte mich um und sah House direkt in die Augen. Seit 2 Stunden war ich schon wach und überlegte mir was ich hier eigentlich tat. Anfangs wollte ich einfach verschwinden und alles vergessen, doch dann überkam mich wieder dieses Gefühl, welches ich schon gestern den ganzen Tag hatte. Was genau das war wusste ich noch nicht, jedoch konnte ich nicht gehen.

„Ja meine Entschuldigungen haben es in sich!", sagte er grinsend.

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich dazu bringen aufzustehen und meine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Am liebsten wäre ich den ganzen Tag hier gelegen, aber der Gedanke daran, was passieren würde, wenn ich nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen würde ließ mich dann doch auf die Füße kommen. Zur gleichen Zeit wie ich, hatte auch House einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommen. Wer ihn angerufen hatte wusste ich nicht, ich war nur froh, dass ich mich rechtzeitig außer Hörweite schaffen konnte.

Da ich ab und zu mit der Bahn zur Arbeit erschien, deren Station nur eine Querstraße von der Klinik entfernt war, ließ ich mich dort absetzen und lief den Rest. Allison wartete schon in meinem Büro, da sie die Patientenakten zurück zu den Behandelnden Ärzten bringen sollte. Ohne diese und meine Unterschrift, durfte nämlich kein Patient entlassen werden. Natürlich hatte ich diese gestern nicht mehr fertig gemacht. Und so verging eine Ewigkeit, bis sie mein Büro wieder verlassen und sich an ihre Arbeit machen konnte. Während ich schnell alle Akten überflog und unterschrieb, merkte ich wie ihr Blick immer wieder auf mir haften blieb. Ich beeilte mich und drückte ihr den Stapel in die Hand. Ich war froh, als sie verschwand und die Türe hinter sich schloss, denn ich wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihre Fragen noch für sich behalten konnte. Immerhin hatte House nun einen Vorsprung, um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, da Dr. Chase und Dr. Foreman erst in einer halben Stunde Dienst hatten und Dr. Cameron erst jetzt mein Büro verließ. Als ich jedoch die Post auf meinem Schreibtisch sah, wäre ich froh darüber gewesen, nicht alleine zu sein. Geistesabwesend blätterte ich den Stapel Briefe durch; Rechnungen, Schecks, Persönliche Post, von Leuten, die meine Adresse nicht kannten und zu guter letzt der Brief, vor dem ich solche Angst hatte. Die Anschrift, des Absenders, ließ auf eine sehr teure und gute Kanzlei schließen, was bedeutete, dass das Krankenhaus eigentlich schon so gut wie verloren hatte. Ich traute mich nicht, den Brief zu öffnen, wusste aber, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihn verschlossen zu lassen.

Ein klopfen an der Türe ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken. Ich war verwundert, denn normmalerweiße klopfte hier niemand an meine Türe. Im Normalfall wurde sie einfach aufgerissen und sofort drauflos geredet.

„Herein", sagte ich und konnte meine Verwunderung nicht unterdrücken.

„Hey. Ich dachte vielleicht sollten wir das gemeinsam machen" House stand in der Türe und wedelte mit einem Brief in seiner linke Hand. Der Brief sah genauso aus wie der, den ich vor Schreck auf meinen Schreibtisch fallen ließ. Ich bat in rein zu kommen und die Türe zu schließen. Er öffnete seinen Brief und ich stellte mich neben ihn, um mitlesen zu können.

Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,

Ich wurde von meinen Mandanten, Rachel und Tom Turner, damit beauftragt gegen ihr Krankenhaus zu klagen. In erster Linie bezieht sich die Klage auf Dr. Lisa Cuddy, die Leiterin des Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospitals, Dr. Gregory House, den behandelnden Arzt und Dr. Mark Smith, den operierenden Arzt. Meine Mandanten werfen ihnen vor unverantwortlich gehandelt zu haben und damit ihre Tochter, Caitlin Turner, getötet zu haben. Stellen sie sich auf weitere Post von mir und einem von mir hinzugezogenen Richter ein. Die Anklage lautet auf fahrlässige Tötung was bei Verurteilung mit einer Geldstrafe oder im schlimmsten Fall mir einer Freiheitsstrafe mit bis zu 5 Jahre, für alle oben aufgeführten Beteiligten geahndet wird.

Ich bitte sie in diesem Fall um Kooperation und würde es begrüßen, wenn sie mich wissen lassen, dass sie dieses Schreiben erhalten haben. Ansonsten wird mein nächster Brief mit einer weiteren Klage versehen sein.

Rechtsanwalt

Robert Martin

Ich wusste, warum ich Angst vor diesem Brief hatte. Auch House war es nicht wohl bei der Sache und in seinem Blick konnte ich lesen, dass er sich immer noch verantwortlich für alles fühlte. Jetzt mehr denn je, denn er wusste, dass nicht nur unsere drei Karrieren auf dem Spiel standen, sondern auch die Frage, wo wir die nächsten fünf Jahre unseres Lebens verbringen werden. Wenn man es nun genau nehmen wollte, war es wirklich seine Schuld, was ich ihm aber nicht sagen werde. Außerdem war ich meiner Meinung nach genauso beteiligt. Hätte ich der OP nicht zugestimmt und Caitlin´s Eltern überredet, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

Vorgenommen hatte ich mir, das Ganze nicht so schlimm zu sehen, konnte aber bei dem Gedanken an die Folgen einer Verurteilung nicht mehr klar denken. Ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen und versuchte diese runterzuschlucken. Zuerst gelang es mir auch.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte das Mädchen nicht mal in die Nähe des OPs lassen dürfen." Nun verlor ich endgültig meine Fassung und die Tränen liefen nur noch über meine Wangen. Ohne auch nur nachzudenken, fiel ich ihm in die Arme und weinte mich an seiner Schulter aus. Und auch dieses Mal nahm er mich in den Arm und strich mir liebevoll und tröstend über den Rücken. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Allison in der Türe erschien um House wieder zu seinem Team zu holen. Während er ein paar Dinge murmelte, wie „keine Angst, wir schaffen das gemeinsam schon", hörte ich ein husten und öffnete meine Augen.

„Allison!!!" Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und auch House drehte sich um und sah die erstaunte Dr. Allison Cameron vor sich.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und Dr. Smith zu mir schicken? Wir brauchen hier noch eine Weile. Wir müssen uns später noch unterhalten, okay?"

„Natürlich, lasst euch nicht stören!" Sie drehte sich zur Türe um.

„Allison?!?" Sie drehte sich zu mir um, verstand mein leichtes Kopfschütteln, von dem ich hoffte, dass House es nicht gesehen hatte und verschwand.

Das Gespräch mit Dr. Mark Smith zog sich ewig hin und endlich, nach 3 Stunden kannte ich die ganze Geschichte. House verabschiedete sich nur wenige Minuten nach Dr. Smith.

„Danke" Ich schaute ihm hinterher als er mein Büro verließ.

„Kein Problem" House verstand sofort was ich meinte und ging dann.

Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und begann die restliche Post zu öffnen. Mehrere Rechnungen für irgendwelche Medikamente, die nachbestellt werden mussten, zwei Schecks über 500$ für diverse Behandlungen und eine Postkarte ohne Absender. Ich wusste nicht von wem sie stammte aber sie kam aus Europa.

„Lisa!" Allison kam den Gang entlang auf mich zu.

„Kann ich mich nur eine Sekunde mit dir unterhalten?"

Wir betraten eines der kleinen Behandlungszimmer, welches im Moment gerade nicht gebraucht wurde.

„Ok. Bevor du gleich anfängst durchzudrehen. Ich habe mir House geschlafen gestern."

„Ach so du meinst du hast gestern Nacht einen Fehler gemacht und das vorher war ein Missverständnis??" Sie sah mich fast schon flehend an in der Hoffnung ich würde Ja sagen. Ich konnte sie ja verstehen. Sie hasste House und andersrum war auch nicht die große Sympathie zu erkennen.

„Nein eigentlich nicht!" Ich sah, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht wirklich sagen, dass du verliebt bist in House?!?" Jetzt fing sie wirklich an durchzudrehen. Sie begann wild mit ihren Händen in der Luft zu fuchteln um ihren Worten mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen.

War es das? Daran hatte ich überhaupt noch nicht gedacht. Dieses Gefühl, das mich seit gestern überkommt, wenn ich mit House rede oder über ihn nachdenke. Moment seit wann denke i überhaupt über House nach? Langsam begann ich mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was Allison da von sich gab. War ich tatsächlich verliebt? In House? Das war unmöglich, oder?

„Doch. Ich liebe ihn." Plötzlich war sie still. Sie starrte mich nur wortlos an, als müsste sie erst überlegen, was sie davon halten sollte. Ehrlich gesagt schien sie geschockt, das aus meinem Mund zu hören. Schließlich war ich diejenige, die ihr immer riet sich nicht auf House einzulassen. Egal um was es ging und nun stand ich vor ihr und eröffnete ihr, dass ich ihn liebte.

Da ich meinte sie sei schon geschockt genug, „vergaß" ich zu erwähnen, dass ich möglicherweise demnächst das Krankenhaus längere Zeit nicht mehr betreten werde und verabschiedete mich von ihr.

Der erste Gedanke der mir kam, als ich mein Büro wieder betrat, war Dr. Smith mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Auf meinem Schreibtisch lag seine Kündigung. Natürlich dachte ich er wollte sich vor der Anklage drücken, bis ich eine Nachricht auf meinem Anrufbeantworter fand. Nachdem ich sie abgehört hatte kam ich der Bitte des Anwaltes nach und rief ihn zurück. Ich war immer noch aufgebracht über die Kündigung, was man in meiner Stimme deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Sie wirken leicht sauer, Dr. Cuddy! Ich würde sagen sie haben die Kündigung erhalten?"

Woher zum Teufel wusste der von Dr. Smith Kündigung? Ich versuchte nicht allzu überrascht zu antworten.

„Ja, die habe ich gerade entdeckt. Darf ich fragen woher sie davon wissen?"

„Sie wissen also noch von gar nichts? Dr. House dann wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Dr. Smith hatte sich heute Vormittag telefonisch mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt und wollte wissen, ob es einen Weg gäbe der Klage auszuweichen. Meine Mandanten ließen sich darauf ein, die Klage fallen zu lassen, wenn der Operierende Arzt mit sofortiger Wirkung seine Stelle an ihrem Krankenhaus kündige. Sie hätten auch schon Morgen ein neues Schreiben von mir bekommen, dass die Klage fallen gelassen wurde, aber so wissen sie es schon heute. Also vergessen wir nun die ganze unangenehme Angelegenheit."

„Moment sie meinen also nichts von dem was wir heute Morgen noch in ihrem Brief gelesen haben wird eintreten, da Dr. Smith vor einer Stunde gekündigt hat?" Ich hoffte, dass man meine Freude nicht zu stark raus hörte.

„Genau das meine ich. Es tut mir Leid aber ich habe gleich einen Termin. Einen schönen Tag noch. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Mein Ärger war verflogen und ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ich warf den Anwaltsbrief in meinen Papierkorb und verstaute die Kündigung dort, wo ich alle wichtigen Dokumente aufbewahrte. Ich verließ das Büro und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl ein Stockwerk tiefer.

House stand im Gang und unterhielt sich mit seinem Team. Alle vier sahen mich schief an, als ich auf sie zu kam, da ich seit gestern Mittag nicht mehr so fröhlich aussah.

„Greg, ich muss mit dir reden" In meiner Freude vergaß ich sogar House zu Siezen, was mir gleich noch mehr schiefe Blicke einbrachte. Wir entfernten uns ein paar Schritte von den anderen.

„Was ist los?" Er war aufgeregt, was nun kommen würde, da er auch nicht darauf gefasst war mich so zu sehen. Immerhin musste er mich noch vor 2 Stunden trösten.

„Dr. Mark Smith hat vor einer Stunde fristlos gekündigt. Das bedeutet, dass vor einer die Klage gegen uns fallen gelassen wurde." Er blickte mich verwirrt an.

„Ich habe mit dem Anwalt gesprochen. Smith hat gekündigt, weil sie eine Vereinbarung getroffen haben. Wenn er sofort das Krankenhaus verlässt, dann wird nicht gegen uns geklagt!" Jetzt verstand er was ich meinte uns seine Lippen begannen sich zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, küsste er mich und ich erwiderte diesen Kuss. Dieses Mal war es mir egal, welche Blicke uns zugeworfen wurden. In diesem Augenblick war ich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wirklich glücklich.

ENDE


End file.
